


Pokémon GO Away

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Arguments, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Modern AU, More relationships show up, Most of them are there for like 5 seconds rip, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Swearing, That's a lot of people, The title is relevant I swear, a lot of flirting, a lot of it, fucc, i dunno what else to tag this as, oh yeah, on Theo's part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip Hamilton really shouldn't be trusted with children. Theodosia Burr decides to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight

Philip is not startled easily. Well, not usually, but people tend to be jumpier when they're outside at midnight.

“Just get in the fucking ball you dumb fucking bat,” he hisses to his phone, which he nearly drops when he hears a snort. He quickly holds his phone up, shining the flashlight on none other than Theodosia Burr. “You too?” he asks after recovering from his mini heart attack.

“No. I just like walking around in parks at midnight,” Theo replies, squinting at the light. “Mind moving that down?” Philip rolls his eyes and lowers his phone, the light now shining on the ground. She glances at the screen and laughs. “Zubat? Really? You don't have a billion of those already?”  
Philip huffs and glares up at Theodosia.

“None of your business. Does your dad know you're out here?” he asks.

Theo raises her eyebrows, shooting back, “No. He's in the capital. Do your parents know you're out here?”

“Pops is in D.C. too. Dad and mom are with him. They left me in charge,” Philip replies with a smug grin. That is, he's grinning until he sees Theo's face. “What? Why do you look like that?”

“Isn't your youngest sibling, like, 2?” she asks, already shoving her phone in her pocket. “How far away do you live?”

Philip jumps when Theo grabs his wrist and starts to drag him along. “Shouldn't you take me to dinner first?” he laughs as he tries to tug his hand free of her grip. “It's only about 30 minutes away.”

“You are absolutely appalling,” she hisses and grips his wrist tighter. “You can't fucking leave a toddler in a house! And you're out here, gallavantaing about, trying to catch fucking Zubats! What's next, Magikarp?”

Philip groans loudly. He speeds up to match her pace, shoving his phone in his hoodie pocket. Why can't he just hunt for Pokémon in peace, dammit? “Slow down with the fancy words there, fucko. First of all, I was going to transfer that Zubat. Second of all, Frances is home. She can take care of them. Third of all, you don't even know the way to my house. Why’re you leading?”

Theodosia rolls her eyes, but lets his arm go. “Fine, you can go ahead. But I'm staying with you. I don't trust you, but your parents did, God knows why, and they did not put Frances in charge. Which means you are, somehow, the most responsible household member. Which also means that I, an actual responsible person, will have to help you not kill a bunch of little kids.” Philip groans again, though it's almost a yell this time, and Theo kicks him. Rude. “You're going to wake people up!”

It's Philip's turn to roll his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Never thought I’d have you grabbing me late at night.”

"Do you ever shut up?”


	2. A Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hamiltons are a messy bunch.

“How the hell do you live in this mess?” Theodosia hisses as soon as she pushes into the Hamilton household. A piano sits in the middle of the main room, mismatched couches pushed back to walls. A bright green houseplant sits on top of one of the many stacks of books, and children’s toys are strewn about the room, along with quite a few empty water bottles.

“Oh come on, it's not that messy!” Philip laughs. “You should see Pops’s study, it's a fu-” Philip is cut off by a loud slam. “Oh crap.”

The pair turn to see Philip’s older sister standing in the doorway, nearly strangling her carton of Ben and Jerry’s. “You fucking shithole. You left me with a bunch of fucking goddamn fucking ass gremlins to go play Pokémon with your fucking girlfriend. What the shit, Phil?”

“Frances! She's not my fucking girlfriend! She just ran into me and got pissy because I left Lizzy here and all the other little ones! God, don't be weird!” he snaps, his face flushed.

Frances rolls her eyes. “Whatever. Just keep it quiet and don't do anything, I don't want anymore lil shits running around,” she states before slipping down the basement and into her room.

“Sorry. She’s fucking weird,” Philip explains, turning around to find Theodosia already gathering up the water bottles. “What are you doing?”

“This house is not safe for children. I want you to get three bins, one for stuff to keep, one for recycling, and for trash, okay?”

Wow. “Yeah, okay mom,” Philip snorts and makes his way out to the garage. He lets his thoughts wander as he digs through their pile of cardboard boxes.

_Who does she think she is? She's not my mom. She's younger than me! She's bossier than my mom. I hate her family, I hate her, I hate how bossy she is, I hate her glasses, I hate her attitude towards Zubats, I hate her smile, I hate her laughter, I hate her stupid fa-_

“Philip, hurry up!” Theo’s voice drifts into the garage and Philip groans.

“Let me live!” he yells back. For a moment, he worries about waking his siblings up. Then he remembers that every child has learned to sleep through almost any noise. That's what happens in a household of 11. He sighs and pulls out the largest boxes he can find and stacks them into each other, dragging them through the door and into the main room. “Are these good enough for you, your majesty?” Philip asks.

“Shut up,” Theo snaps back. “Put the papers and the water bottles in that one, trash in that one, and stuff to keep in that one,” she states, pointing to each box. Philip sighs and they set to work. The first room only takes an hour, but then they move onto the next room, and then the next, and then the next.

Philip isn't sure when they fell asleep. He sees it’s about noon when he wakes up to AJ kicking him in the side. He groans and hits his younger brother’s leg as he sits up. “What the shit?”

“You fell asleep in the kitchen, dickshit. Some chick’s on the couch. Theodora or something. Move, I have to open the fridge.”

Philip stands up slowly and stretches before making his way into the living room. He looks around, nodding at the cleanliness. Maybe Theo isn't a complete assfuck. He turns to the couch, where Theo lays. A small smile appears on his face.

The light shines across her in just a way that misses her eyes, allowing her to stay asleep, yet illuminates the freckles sprawled across her face. Her messy curls frame her face perfectly. Her makeup is slightly smudged and worn, yet lovely all the same. The corner of Theo’s mouth occasionally twitches upwards into a slight smile, and her chest rises and falls slowly and evenly. Honestly, she's absolutely stunning.

Oh.

Philip’s never thought that before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mess. Pathetic. A big fat mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't trust Philip with your children  
> Just don't  
> Also if u go outside at midnight in a park looking for Pokemon holy shit be safe and don't get fucking murdered


End file.
